No!
by BawangBombay
Summary: Harry Potter hanya ingin bersantai, namun ada pemuda aneh yang penuh kejutan mengacaukan sorenya, dan percayalah dia benar - benar aneh. Bagaimana Harry mengatasinya? Warning : Slash. AU. Non Magic.


NO!

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Summary : Harry Potter hanya ingin bersantai, namun ada pemuda aneh yang penuh kejutan mengacaukan sorenya, dan percayalah dia benar - benar aneh. Bagaimana Harry mengatasinya?

Warning : Slash. AU. Non Magic.

Harry Potter, pemuda manis berkebangsaan Perancis sedang duduk santai di salah satu kafe favoritnya ditemani dengan segelas _hot chocolate_ kesukaannya dan cokelat Guimauve. Cokelat panasnya yang manis menjadi kombinasi yang nikmat dengan marsmalow empuk berlapis cokelat pahit. Rasanya seperti meleleh di dalam mulut Harry. Rasa manis dan pahitnya bersatu saling berlomba memanjakan lidah Harry.

Saat ini kafe tidak begitu ramai, bahkan cenderung sepi.

Harry memilih tempat di pinggir jendela agar bisa menikmati keadaan jalan kota Paris pada sore hari. Meskipun sore, namun jalanan kota paris terlihat gelap, bulan ini matahari memang tidak berlama - lama menampakkan wujudnya.

Salju memang belum turun, tapi udara sudah mulai menusuk kulit. Bukannya Harry tidak peduli akan kesehatannya, dia sendiri memakai mantel yang cukup tebal. Dan cokelat panas adalah pilihan yang bagus. Lagipula kafe itu juga difasilitasi dengan pemanas ruangan. Meskipun rasanya tidak ada gunanya menyalakan pemanas ruangan saat jendela terbuka.

Tapi Harry punya alasannya sendiri.

Di tangannya terdapat novel yang tidak lebih tebal dari satu ruas jarinya. Topik bahasannya tidak berat, hanya percintaan remaja biasa. Seorang pemuda SMA bernama Gerald menyukai teman satu sekolahnya, Eva, gadis manis yang pemalu. Kelas mereka bertetanggaan. Gerald yang jenius berada di kelas khusus dan Eva kelas biasa. Namun pada akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Kisah cinta mereka minim konflik dan benar - benar romantis.

Harry Potter benar - benar ingin bersantai.

Terlalu serius membaca novel, Harry Potter tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang aneh. "Hai, cantik. Mau makan malam denganku?" tanyanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Harry untuk menerjemahkannya kedalam otaknya.

Mendengar itu, Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, Harry meneliti pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Raut bingung tercetak jelas di wajahnya, menurutnya pemuda itu... apa ya... mungkin kalimat yang tepat adalah: _WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?!_

Dia memakai beanie kuning cerah yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan jaket hijau serta _trouser_ merah cerah dengan corak teddy bear. _Seriously?!_ ini masih bulan november kan? Natal masih sebulan lagi! Kenapa ada pohon natal berjalan?! Bahkan bagi Harry orang itu malah lebih terlihat seperti lampu _traffict_. _Oh my god._

Terlepas dari keterkejutannya, Harry berdehem pelan sebelum berkata, "maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pemuda itu nyengir dengan cengiran yang menurut Harry idiot.

Mengabaikan segala penampilan dan tingkahnya yang aneh, pemuda itu memiliki iris kelabu yang indah. Rasanya seperti menelan Harry kedalamnya. Sedikit membuat Harry merinding. Harry jadi ingat dengan potongan _scene_ novelnya, saat Gerald menyatakan cinta pada Eva, mungkin perasaan seperti inilah yang didapat Eva. Mati - matian Harry menahan agar semu dipipinya tidak terlihat. Lagipula kenapa Harry bersemu? Pemuda itu kan tidak menyatakan cinta. Mungkin karena udara yang dingin? Mungkin.

"Aku bertanya apakah kau ingin makan malam denganku? Kau sangat cantik!" katanya.

Harry benar - benar merasa tidak nyaman, terlihat dari tangannya yang secara tak sadar menyentuh belakang lehernya. Sebuah kebiasaan ketika dia tidak menyukai berada di situasi tertentu. "Err, terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku hanya ingin bersantai. Jadi, kurasa _no_."

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gembira, tidak gentar dengan penolakan Harry, tapi dia menatap Harry dengan binar aneh. "Benarkah? Kau bisa bersantai bersamaku! Menurutku kau pemuda tercantik di Perancis, siapa namamu?"

Seketika kekeras kepalaan pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada Uncle Vernon, ketika sepupunya, Dudley, dimarahi habis - habisan karena Nintendo yang dibelinya saat SD tidak terpakai lagi. Ha?! Mereka sudah melewati masa - masa itu, teknologi semakin canggih. Rasanya saat itu Harry ingin berteriak membela Dudley ketika Uncle Vernon dengan ngotot bahwa seharusnya dulu Dudley tidak membuang uang untuk Nintendo. _Duh, sometimes he can be so... Really,_ sederhana saja, untuk apa orang - orang membeli mobil jika sudah punya sepeda? Untuk apa orang - orang membeli _smartphone_ jika bisa berkomunikasi lewat surat? Karena itu semua sudah kuno dan merepotkan. Dan kita harus mengikuti perkembangan zaman untuk memudahkan segalanya. Tapi bagi Uncle Vernon dan segala kengeyelannya rasanya percuma menjelaskan itu semua.

Dan sekarang pemuda ini.

Sudah cukup Harry Potter bersabar, dia hanya ingin santai. "Hentikan. Bisakah kumohon anda untuk pergi? Aku mencoba untuk santai di sini. Sendirian. Keberadaannmu membuatku terganggu." Jawab Harry dengan raut serius yang sepertinya berhasil, karena setelahnya pemuda itu pergi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ketidak puasan. Pasti kesal sekali.

Nah, Harry tidak peduli, yang dia inginkan hanya menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan bersantai. Kalau di rumahnya, ia malas karena ayah baptisnya—Sirius—yang tinggal di London datang mengunjunginya, dan Harry tidak ingin melihat kekacauan apalagi yang dibuatnya bersama ayahnya. Kata ibunya, sedari masih sekolah ayahnya dan ayah baptisnya itu memang sudah biasa membuat kekacauan dengan gengnya yang bernama The Marauders. Lagipula, besok Harry harus ikut keluarganya ke Inggris. Sirius dan Remus—tunangan Sirius dan juga teman segeng ayah Harry—akan melangsungkan pernikahannya di sana. Rencananya, mereka akan menikah dua hari sebelum Natal. Alasannya, agar seluruh keluarga bisa sekalian merayakan Natal dan tahun baru di kediaman Sirius. Jadi Harry putuskan untuk menikmati kota kelahirannya sebelum meninggalkannya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan.

Harry Potter sudah terlarut dengan novel yang dibacanya—Gerald hampir mati karena nyaris meminum racun tikus yang ia kira air mineral sebelum Eva menubruknya, membuat jatuh gelasnya dan membasahi pr Fisikanya—ketika seseorang kembali menghampirinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

Orang itu menatap Harry dengan pandangan tertarik, ada kerlingan aneh dimatanya. "Permisi, aku ingin bertanya." Orang Inggris lagi.

Harry menutup matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum menatap orang itu, berharap bisa mengurangi kekesalannya karena lagi-lagi diganggu. Padahal saat ini Gerald sedang bersedih karena pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Eva yang ternyata salah paham. Eva bermaksud menolongnya.

Kembali Harry fokus. Menurutnya pemuda ini, ya, pemuda, dan Harry heran kenapa sedari tadi pemuda terus yang menghampirinya kenapa bukan cewek gitu? Tapi Harry tidak naif, dia memang menarik. Jadi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun yang tertarik padanya.

Oke cukup.

Pemuda ini terlihat lebih baik dari pemuda sebelumnya, ia memakai kemeja biru dan jas yang menawan, tidak lupa dengan mantel yang kelihatan mahal. Penampilannya terlihat keren, rapih dan berkelas dengan—OMG?! Apa itu jam tangan rolex edisi yang baru keluar itu? Harry sangat ingin membelinya! Namun sayang semua _stock_ nya _sold out_ dengan sangat cepat, dan pemuda ini punya jam tangan itu?! _He must be pretty lucky!_

Pemuda itu menyadari tatapan Harry pada jam tangannya, dan dia menjentikkan jarinya di depan Harry sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang Harry sadari begitu seduktif. "Jadi, apa kau melihat temanku?"

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya, dan hal itu membuatnya malu karena dia menatap jam tangan orang lain. _Well_ , itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, Harry benar - benar menginginkannya, dia sangat iri. Oke, Harry akui itu salah Harry, karena kecerobohan kecil—ralat besar menyebabkan Harry terlambat membelinya dan membuatnya menatap jam tangan orang lain karena iri.

"Err, _well_ , _no. I mean,_ aku tidak tahu temanmu itu seperti apa." Jawab Harry gugup, entah mengapa dia jadi tidak enak dengan orang itu.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan, dan Harry mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Satu pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya 'apakah pemuda ini sedang _flirting_ dengannya?'. Dia harap urusannya dengan pemuda ini cepat selesai karena dia ingin lanjut membaca. _For godness sake,_ dia sudah sampai pada _part_ terseru dari novel itu! Dia ingin tahu bagaimana nasib hubungan Gerald dan Eva.

"Temanku itu, pemuda yang unik. Dia bilang tadi berada di sekitar sini." Katanya.

Harry meminum _hot chocolate_ nya sebelum menjawab, pandangannya menerawang mengingat-ingat orang yang ditemuinya sore ini. "Yah, aku memang bertemu dengan pemuda unik sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak tahu dia temanmu atau bukan. Sebaiknya kau menelfonnya atau apa." Ujarnya, kemudian ia kembali meraih novelnya tanpa membacanya. Sebuah gestur yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Harry tidak ingin bicara atau diajak bicara.

Pemuda didepannya mengangguk, kemudian dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon seseorang. Setelah selesai ia menyodorkannya pada Harry. "Boleh kuminta nomor telfonmu? Kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan - kapan. Kau teman bicara yang baik, kurasa. Atau mungkin aku bisa mengatarmu pulang, mobilku ada disana. Bagaimana?" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah Bugatti berwarna silver, "aku juga bisa mentraktirmu makan malam. Dimanapun kau mau, berapapun itu, akan kubayar. Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan membuang uangku untukmu," ujarnya ditambah dengan kedipan di ujung kalimat.

Harry terbengong seketika. Pertanyaannya terjawab. Ya! Dia _flirting_ dengan Harry.

Kemudian kesadaran kembali menghantam kepalanya. _No!_ Harry benci ini, dia menutup novelnya dengan agak keras. Matanya menatap tajam orang di hadapannya. Mulutnya sudah siap melontarkan hinaan terpedas dipikirannya. Namun, Harry memilih untuk mengontrol emosinya dan menampilkan raut datar sebisanya.

"Maaf, kurasa tidak. Anda bisa pergi sekarang." Katanya.

Harry tidak suka orang seperti pemuda itu, dia tidak matre! Kalau dengan uang orang itu pikir bisa mendapatkan nomor telfonnya, _hell no._ Harry tidak seperti itu! Dia berlaku baik karena dia hanya bersikap sopan!

Orang itu tersenyum dengan senyum aneh. Kemudian menarik ponselnya kembali dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jasnya. "Oh. Maaf tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku sedang menunggu temanku, kami sudah janjian untuk bertemu di sini."

"Setidaknya aku mau kau diam, dan jangan tanya aku macam - macam." Kata Harry dengan sedikit geraman.

Harry tidak tahu ekspresi apa lagi yang ditampilkan pemuda di hadapannya, ia kembali fokus membaca novelnya. Kembali Harry terlarut dalam dunianya. Belakangan Harry menyadari bahwa Gerald merupakan pemuda yang sangat iseng, tidak jarang Eva dikerjainya. Alasannya, Gerald menyukai ekspresi panik Eva. Membuat Eva ngambek. Terakhir kali, Gerald sudah keterlaluan mengisengi Eva hingga membuatnya menangis. Dan merekapun berbaikan dengan cara yang sederhana namun _sweet_. Membuat Harry tersenyum sendiri.

Selama beberapa menit mereka tetap pada posisi masing masing hingga Harry selesai membaca novelnya, akhirnya. Menutup bukunya pelan, Harry meletakannya di atas meja dan menghabiskan _hot chocolate_ nya yang tinggal setengah. Dilihat pemuda di hadapannya sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan wajahnya datar.

Cukup tampan sebenarnya, hanya saja dia bukan tipe Harry. Lama menatap orang itu membuat muka Harry memerah, malu tentunya. Dialihkan pandangannya ke jalan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, meskipun pemuda itu masih tetap cuek memainkan ponselnya, tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi objek pandang pemuda manis di hadapannya. Harry jadi sedikit menyesal, harusnya dia terima saja tawaran pemuda itu tadi. Hanya saja Harry benar - benar tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Hilang sudah rasa menyesal itu, berganti menjadi rasa kesal. Seandainya pemuda itu bersikap lebih baik. Seandainya.

Benci akan diam yang memuakkan, Harry memutuskan untuk membagi Guimauvenya yang tersisa dua ke orang itu. Oh, jangan berfikir macam - macam, Harry hanya ingin bersikap sopan ingat? Tidak enak dong jika Harry memakan Guimauve sedangkan meja orang itu kosong.

"Cobalah ini. Guimauve." katanya sambil mendorong piringnya ke arah orang itu yang baru Harry sadari Harry belum tahu namanya.

Pemuda itu terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian seringai tercetak di wajahnya. "Kuakui kau punya selera bagus. Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

Pemuda itu memakan cokelatnya. Matanya terpejam bagaikan menghayati kekayaan cita rasa yang menggelora di lidahnya. Harry sangat paham perasaan itu. Karena ia pernah merasakannya, bahkan sering. Pemuda itu membuka matanya, dan irisnya langsung tertuju pada Harry.

"Ini enak, bukan, ini lezat. _Briliant!_ Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan makan malamku?"

Harry terkejut. Jelas tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu memiliki pemikiran yang dangkal atas perlakuan kecilnya. " _What? No!_ Aku menawarimu cokelat milikku karena kau tidak memesan apa - apa. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tetap _gentleman_ Perancis yang tahu tata krama!" katanya dengan nada kesal yang tidak dibuat - buat.

Wajah Harry semakin tertekuk kala mendengar dentingan keras tawa pemuda di hadapannya. Sangat keras hingga membuat pengunjung kafe yang sedang menghangatkan diri di dalam menengok ke arah mereka. Harry tidak tahu jika pemuda ini bisa tertawa sekeras itu. Sungguh ia malu ditatap pejalan kaki yang melewati mereka. Atau pada pengamen jalanan di sebrang sana. Atau pada anjing kecil jenis puddle yang terlepas dari pemiliknya dan menatap mereka dari balik jendela. Seakan tahu apa yang ditertawakan pemuda itu yang bahkan Harry sendiri tidak tahu.

Tawa pemuda itu mereda. Diam. Harry tidak mau menatap pemuda itu lagi, dialihkan pandangannya pada gitar milik pengamen di sebrang jalan, seakan - akan belum pernah melihat gitar kayu murahan. Mengabaikan pengamen itu yang menatap mereka ingin tahu. Dari sudut matanya Harry melihat pemuda itu memakan potongan terakhir Guimauvenya. Erangan nikmat lolos dari bibirnya.

Harry menyeringai puas.

Tiba - tiba pemuda aneh yang pertama menganggunya datang. "Theo. Lama menunggu?" katanya dengan raut yang datar. Aneh menurut Harry, karena sebelumnya dia banyak nyengir. Jadi, teman pemuda yang dihadapannya ini itu beneran dia. Dan kalau diperhatikan, sedari tadi ia tidak memandang Harry sama sekali. Yah terserah lah, Harry juga tidak peduli padanya.

"Yo, Draco. Kurasa mangsamu tidak masuk perangkap." Kata pemuda yang Harry tau bernama Theo sambil menatap ke arahnya. Harry hanya balas melotot, entah mengapa tak suka ditatap orang itu. Mungkin masih dendam akan kejadian tadi. Theo hanya terkekeh geli sambil mengerling main - main padanya.

"Begitu? Baguslah." Katanya, kemudian akhirnya dia memandang Harry. "Hey, aku akan tanya sekali lagi. Kau mau makan malam denganku?" tanyanya, kali ini tidak ada cengiran atau senyum aneh di wajahnya.

Harry sangat kesal, dia pikir Harry itu apa?! _Hell,_ dia bukan tipe orang yang mau pergi dengan siapa saja. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar. " _No!_ " katanya kemudian berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh pemuda aneh itu.

"Kenapa kau ini? Kenapa sulit sekali? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan heran. Cengkramannya mengeras, sedikit membuat Harry meringis yang ditahannya mati - matian.

Harry memandangnya dengan datar, dihempaskan tangan yang mencekalnya. Sakit sekali. "Aku ingin makan malam di rumahku, masakan ibuku lebih enak dari koki di restoran manapun. Dan aku tidak ingin makan malam dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekali."

Pemuda di hadapannya terlihat kesal dan melempar beanie kuningnya ke lantai, kemudian diikuti dengan jaket hijaunya, ia juga melepas celana teddy bearnya yang ternyata di _double_ dengan jeans berwarna gelap. Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan: kau sinting ya?

"Theo," katanya. Pemuda bernama Theo menghampirinya dan memberinya dasi hijau dengan garis silver dan memakaikannya jas yang keren. Dia juga merapihkan rambutnya. Entah itu bisa dibilang merapihkan atau tidak, karena dia hanya menyentuh rambutnya sendiri dengan sayang.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut pirang yang terlihat sangat lembut dan indah, Harry tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya karena dia memakai beanie kuning yang menyamarkan rambutnya. Dan _bloody hell_! Pemuda itu terlihat sangat _cute_ dan keren sekarang, benar - benar tipe Harry?! Jantung Harry berdegub sangat cepat. Matanya terasa silau dengan kilau pirang platina pemuda itu. Rasanya seperti rambut itu mengeluarkan cahaya sendiri. Meskipun Harry tahu hanya bintang yang bisa mengeluarkan cahaya sendiri. Bukannya lampu jalanan, karena ia pakai listrik. Bukannya lampion, karena ia pakai api. Bukan juga rambut yang jelas - jelas tidak bisa bercahaya sama sekali, kecuali terkena pantulan sinar. Baru kali ini dia bertemu seseorang dengan rambut seindah itu. Butuh seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan tangannya agar tidak menyentuh dan mengelus rambut menawan itu, berharap dapat membuktikan kelembutannya. _God!_

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring.

"Hey?! Aku tahu aku keren, tampan dan memesona. Dan harus kau tahu aku sangat kaya?! Asal kau tahu mobil itu sebenarnya milikku?! Aku ini pewaris tunggal Malfoy Company, perusahaan terkenal paling besar di London." Ujarnya disertai dengan bentakan dan keangkuhan yang luar biasa. "Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya, kau ingin makan malam denganku atau tidak? Dan siapa sih memangnya namamu?" tanyanya dengan senyumnya yang penuh percaya diri.

Dan dengan seketika _image_ pemuda itu jatuh ke dasar di hadapan Harry, dia sangat tidak suka orang yang menganggap rendah orang lain. Harry tidak butuh orang kaya untuk makan malam, dia hanya butuh _attitude_ yang baik! Tidak peduli setinggi apa derajat dan jabatannmu, jikau kau tidak memiliki _attitude_ , kau akan dianggap sampah oleh Harry. Harry menyesal sudah menganggap pemuda itu tampan. Dan Harry menyesal karena pemuda bertipenya itu tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dihatinya yang entah karena apa, Harry menampilkan tatapan paling membunuh miliknya. Meskipun sejujurnya Harry terpaku menatap kilau badai di depannya.

"Mr. Malfoy, terima kasih kau sangat berbaik hati memberikanku banyak informasi tentangmu yang menjadikanku tahu orang seperti apa dirimu itu," desisnya berbahaya. "Jadi, untuk terakhir kalinya juga kukatakan _NO!"_

Harry berjalan kearah mobil _sport_ nya yang bahkan harganya lebih mahal dari milik pemuda itu, Lamborghini Veneno. Emosinya hampir tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dan Harry lebih memilih pergi daripada jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Tunggu, apa dia bilang jatuh cinta? _Hell no!_ Orang itu memang menarik! Tapi Harry TIDAK akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu. Gengsinya memilih untuk pergi.

Dibukanya pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan kasar setelah dia masuk. Bisa dilihatnya raut terkejut milik pewaris Malfoy itu, membuatnya tersenyum puas. Jika dia ingin pamer hartanya pada Harry, dia juga bisa pamer padanya.

End

Ciao!

Bams disini. Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu Meghan Trainor yang berjudul No dan sebuah video di youtube tentang lelaki kaya yang mencoba menggoda wanita matre dengan menyamar menjadi pemuda aneh, aku lupa judulnya, pokoknya itu lucu. Hahahah.

Ini fict untuk Harry, Happy Birthday. Kecepetan sih, tapi gapapa lah ya cuma satu jam lagi heheh.

Maafkan aku jika alurnya aneh atau apa. Beritahu aku jika aku melakukan kesalahan dalam penulisan. Aku tahu ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Oleh karena itu aku butuh pendapat kalian agar aku dapat meningkatkan kemampuanku. Tapi kuharap ini dapat menghibur kalian semua.

Thanks sudah mau membaca!

PM aku jika ingin mengobrol, aku akan sangat senang sekali.


End file.
